Harry Potter and the Wrath of Evil
by tobystephensfan
Summary: Takes place after Deathly Hallows. After Voldemort’s defeat Harry leaves to find a new destiny in life. No one in the wizarding world has had any word from him. 14 years later a man with green eyes and messy black hair returns. Longer summary inside!
1. Prologue

Summary: This story takes place after Deathly Hallows. After Voldemort's defeat Harry leaves to find a new path in life. No one in the wizarding world has had any word from him apart from his friends through owls each month. Fourteen years later a man with green eyes and messy black hair returns to the wizarding world with new powers, new secrets and a new evil to defeat.

IiIiI

Prologue

Harry stood in the Entrance Hall surrounded by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, George, and Mr and Mrs Weasley. It had been two weeks since Harry had defeated Voldemort in the Great Hall. There had been many casualties and over fifty Hogwarts students had died in the final battle, including Fred and Lupin and his Auror wife Tonks. There had been a huge memorial service three days after the Battle in memory of all those that had died fighting to rid the wizarding world of Voldemort; Professor Snape and Albus Dumbledore being only two of them, among thousands. Harry hadn't been badly injured after the Battle except for a few minor scrapes along his arms and stomach after the continuous dodging of spells. But he was quite shaken at the death of Lupin. The last living Marauder had finally left him alone, the last link to his parents…gone. Harry was sorry for Lupin and Tonks' son Teddy. Harry was his godfather and swore to himself that no matter where he was he would always be there for him. This was just something he had to do.

Mrs Weasley was looking at Harry with a curious expression on her face. "Harry dear, what is it you want to tell us?"

'_I hope they can understand why I'm doing this'_ Harry thought. "Everyone, I'm going away for a while. I just need to get away, I just need to do something more with my life. I hope you understand"

Everybody was clearly shocked at Harry wanting to leave except Hermione and Ron who had been with Harry until the end. Hermione hugged him tight and whispered softly in his ear "I understand Harry. But please write us every month to tell us what you're up to." Ron slapped him hard on the back. "Yeah mate, you better keep in touch!" Harry grinned and gave him a one armed hug.

Mrs Weasley began to sob uncontrollably and pulled him into one of her bone crushing hugs. "Oh Harry! I am going to miss you. Please visit us often." He pulled out of her arms and smiled tearfully at her. "Don't worry Mrs Weasley I'll be sure to visit."

Harry said the last of his goodbyes and turned towards the huge double doors at the end of the entrance hall. Harry had turned his back on the wizarding world to await a new destiny. He walked slowly from the doors and out into the morning light. Harry didn't know where to go or what to do, but he knew he had to make something more of his life, to be more than just The Boy-Who-Lived. To just be…Harry.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

So what do you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please Read and Review.


	2. Welcome Home

Authors note:

**30 August 2009:** I made a couple of slight changes to this chapter as I had to make it match with chapter 2 which is coming along nicely although I have had writer's block for several weeks. I hope you like the slight changes to this chapter. And I hope that I can finish chapter 2 in the coming week.

IiIiI

**Welcome Home**

In a fairly large Victorian house in London a man with messy black hair and bright green eyes was running around the house frantically trying to set up the dining room for a party of guests to arrive at 7pm that evening. He had decided on cooking a meal of roasted duck and chocolate cake for dessert. It would all go perfectly – he hoped.

Just as he set the wine glasses on the table the door opened and a boy of eleven stepped in, looking much like the miniature of his father with messy black hair, except his eyes which where a pale blue.

"Dad it's nearly time for you to get ready. It's nearly seven."

"Ok, ok I'm coming." Harry walked towards the door and climbed the stairs to his bedroom to dress for dinner with the boy walking at his heels.

"I don't know why you're going all fancy it's just the Weasley's. You've known them since you were eleven. And don't worry we won't come downstairs we'll stay in our rooms."

"I'm not going all fancy. And I haven't seen them in fourteen years I want everything to go smoothly. Which shirt, the white and blue stripes or the white and green stripes?" Harry held up two white shirts from his wardrobe and held them up.

"Erm…I'd go with the green stripes. Brings out the colour in your eyes." The boy said in a mock tone.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Ok the green stripes it is then." Harry quickly dressed in jeans and the white shirt and black shoes. He tried to flatten his hair but even after over twenty years it still wouldn't flatten. Harry turned to the boy and motioned him to the door.

"Go on James back to your room. I'll come and check up on you in a bit. I'm sorry you can't see the Weasley's tonight but they'll be staying the night so you can see them in the morning." James turned to Harry and look up at him with a sadness in his eyes.

"I wish mum could have met them. You talked about them all the time, yet she never got the chance to meet them. She would have loved it."

Harry looked back at him and put an arm around his shoulders. He looked down at James and squeezed his shoulders tightly. "I know James. I know." James turned and walked out the door and down the hallway to his room.

Harry had told him to stay in his room because he didn't want the Weasley's to find out anything about what he'd been up to until he specifically told them. He thought the fact that him having four kids would be a pretty big shock without the whole picture.

Harry slowly walked out of his room and down the hallway where he stepped into a large room, painted in a pale blue with toys strewn across the floor and a small bed in the corner of the room next to the window.

A small boy of nine was sitting on the bed playing with his red toy car. He had short dark blonde hair and had pale blue eyes. He was the image of his mother. Harry stepped in and closed the door, and slowly walked over and sat on the bed next to the boy.

"Now Toby, will you promise to stay up here in your room until tomorrow?"

"Yes dad. I'll stay." He looked up to his father with a huge grin on his face. Harry patted his head "That's my boy. I'll see you later kiddo." Harry got up and walked towards the door. Toby looked up and muttered a "Kay" just as Harry left out into the hallway.

He carried on walking down the hallway until he came to the third door of the hallway. He knocked and then slowly entered the room. The room was painted a pale pink and had teddy bears and doll's houses packed away neatly in a corner of the room.

A small white rug was placed in the middle of the room and a small single bed was up against the wall in the centre of the room. There on the white rug sat a six year old girl playing with her doll's house. She looked up as Harry entered and ran towards him, hugging his legs.

"Daddy!" she cried. Harry pried her from his legs and lifted her up into his arms and stroked her soft honey blonde hair.

"Lily! How's my little sweetheart? Are you having fun playing with your doll's house?"

"Oh yes Daddy! I've just reorganised the house and now the people have an extra bedroom to live in! Just like we have at our new house here."

"That's great Lily. Now you know we're having guests over tonight, right?" She nodded. "And you know you have to stay in your room don't you?" She nodded again. "I want you to go to bed when James tells you to and if you need me for anything you just tap the crystal on the table, ok?"

"Yes Daddy!" Harry kissed her forehead and gently placed her back in front of the doll's house on the rug. The next room he entered was much different than the other two. This room was slightly darker as the curtains were drawn across the windows even though it was still early. The room was painted in a pale yellow and had pictures of teddy bears holding balloons around the top edge of the wallpaper. There was a small changing table set up in the corner of the room and a small chest of drawers filled with clothes. Next to that was a small Moses basket with a white silk blanket and the letter 'R' was sewn onto the corner. A baby bath was set up behind the door with a number of fresh white towels. A huge closet was built into the wall which was filled with various blankets and towels, baby bottles, baby milk formula and packets of nappies. A pram was also lying in the corner of the closet, waiting to be set up. A small white crib was lying against the back wall with a mobile hanging above it, dangling various muggle and wizarding items, such as a wand, a phoenix, a teddy bear, and a number box. Also hanging from the mobile was a picture of a woman; a woman with dark honey blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a blue hat and small scarf, with tight jeans and black boots and a red coat and gloves. It was snowing and she was laughing into the camera.

Harry slowly stepped over to the crib and gazed down at the sleeping form there. The baby was no more than four months old with a tuft of black hair. She had a dummy in her mouth and had a teddy clutched close to her heart. As Harry looked down at her he saw her as one of the most precious things he had ever seen. He bent down into the crib and kissed the sleeping baby's forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams Rachel" and left the room.

Just as he was walking down the stairs there was the ring of the doorbell. His guests had arrived and now it was time for him to confront his past to his adopted family. He walked towards the door and slowly opened it.

There standing on the porch was the whole Weasley family, including Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione cried and ran towards him enveloping him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad your back!" She let go of Harry and Mrs Weasley ran forward to give him a bone crushing hug. "Oh Harry Dear! I've been so worried about you! I'm so glad your back!" Harry stepped away and ushered them all into the house. "Thanks Mrs Weasley, Hermione." Ron hugged Harry along with George and Ginny and Mr Weasley gave him a firm handshake.

Harry led them towards the dining room and offered them to take a seat. "So, Harry. What have you been doing all this time, mate?" Ron asked whilst pulling a seat out for Hermione and taking his own.

"That's a very long story. One I am willing to tell but first you'll have to tell me what you've all been up to. Just let me go finish making dinner." Harry left the Weasley's and Hermione to talk amongst themselves in the dining room while he finished preparing the dinner. Harry re-entered the room with a tray full of many plates hovering beside him.

He set the tray on the table and put all the plates of food out. He sat down and everyone began to eat. Harry had noticed that Hermione and Ron seemed to be very close since they had arrived. He hoped that Ron had finally asked her out. He looked towards Ron.

"So Ron, you finally asked Hermione eh?" Before Ron could even answer Hermione jumped into the conversation, "Yes he did Harry, finally! After seven years! And we've been married for nine years now."

"Well congrats for you guys then! Always knew you guys would end up together."

"Thanks Harry" Ron said while munching on his roast duck. He found out through dinner that Ron was now working as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic and Hermione was working in the Department of Mysteries. Ginny was also working as an Auror now and Mr Weasley was given the Head position of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office.

They all ate a hearty meal and by the time they where finished it was nearing ten o'clock. Harry only hoped that all the children had gone to bed and that little Lily would sleep soundly. They all gathered in the living room and Harry took a seat on the corner of the sofa.

The living room was covered with white walls and a light beige carpet. Two black leather couches and a single black leather sofa chair where arranged in the centre of the room. A small glass coffee table was placed in the centre of the room and a large widescreen TV was in the corner of the room. There were several plastic boxes behind the door filled with various toys and dolls and teddy bears. None of the Weasley's had noticed this. There was also a lamp on the side table next to one of the sofas and a cordless phone sitting next to the TV.

"Harry." Mrs Weasley asked from her place on the sofa. "How come you live in such a muggle house?"

"Well, I've been living as a muggle for the last fourteen years. I do still use my magic but only in certain circumstances, such as an attack or for entertainment purposes or dishing up the meals."

Mrs Weasley gave Harry a confused look. "Entertainment purposes? Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, that's part of the story."

"Come on Harry tell us! You've been keeping us waiting long enough!" cried George whilst looking around in awe at all of the muggle equipment, such as the TV. Well at least he wasn't as much in awe as Mr Weasley was. He was just so excited, dying to touch something that was muggle made, such as the TV remote.

Harry put his hands up in the air "Ok, ok I'll tell you. And before I start I must apologise for not visiting in the last fourteen years, my life has been a little hectic. That's one of the only reasons that I could write to you only twice a year and without any information of my life."

Harry leaned back in the white cushions on the sofa and began telling them his story.

"Well when I first left I started to travel the world visiting exotic places, Hawaii, Jamaica, Africa, America, Paris that sort of thing. For the first year it was pretty quiet until I was in Paris. That's when my life really changed. I was in a muggle bar when a …" Suddenly Harry broke of as an alarm sounded in the living room.

Harry sprang up out of his chair and checked the little monitor by the doorway to see which room the commotion was in. It was Lily's. Just as Harry opened the door there was a loud wail. "Mummy! I want Mummy!" Everyone looked horror stricken and confused as the alarm sounded, but not as horror stricken and confused as when 'Mummy' was shouted.

Harry had not expected this to happen tonight. He turned to the room. "Erm…Can you excuse me for a second while I check on something, I'll be right back" and he shot out of the room and up the stairs, not waiting for a reply, leaving the Weasleys shocked to silence.

When he reached Lily's room he barged in and found James leaning over Lily trying to wake her. "James, go back to bed, I'll handle it." James quickly hurried out of the room and Harry sat on the bed next to Lily.

He stroked the hair from her face and gently whispered in her ear. "Shh, Lily its ok, Daddy's here." After a minute or two she slowly opened her eyes and looked wildly around the room before starting to cry. She flung herself into Harry's arms and began to sob.

"I had a dream about m-m-mummy again and w-w-when I woke up sh-sh-she wasn't there!" Lily wailed. Harry moved over to the white rocking chair in the corner of the room and gently rocked her in his lap, whilst cradling her head against his chest.

"Shh, sweetheart its ok. It's alright I'm here. Shhh. Mummy's gone now and she isn't coming back."

"I miss her." She cried whilst clinging to Harry's shirt. "I know" he said, "I miss her too."

He lifted her chin up to his face with his finger. "But Lily, even though she's gone she will always be in your heart. She will always be looking over you, and making sure you're safe."

She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. "Daddy, promise me you won't leave too?"

He gazed deep into her green eyes, the image of his own, with a small smile on his lips. "I will never leave you or your brothers and sisters Lily, and that's a promise. One I made to myself and to your mother. I'll always be here for you." Lily wrapped her little arms around his neck. "I know you will Daddy. Can you please read me a story, like Mummy used to?"

Harry pulled out a book from the small bookcase in the room and starting to read a section from 'Cinderella'. After ten minutes of reading Lily had finally fallen asleep in his lap. He could hear the soft breath on his arm and her warmth on his chest. He left the book on the bedside table and carefully lifted Lily off his knee and carefully slipped her under her bed covers. He put a small teddy bear beside her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Sleep well Lily." He slowly stepped away and turned out the light before heading back down to the living room.

As Harry entered the living room, eager faces were gazing up at him. He sat down on the sofa and was immediately bombarded with questions. 'What was that alarm?', 'Who was screaming?', 'Is everything alright Harry? Harry?' Harry just ignored all the questions until all the muttering stopped. All the eager faces suddenly turned to look towards him. He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"I guess I'll have to leave the first bit of the story 'till later and skip right to the end. I've got four kids and the screaming was one of them having a nightmare."

Ginny looked surprised, as did everyone else. "When? Who with?"

Harry held his hands out to everyone. "Please, let me explain." Everyone sat stock still and leaned forward slightly in their chairs waiting for him.

"Twelve years ago I married a woman called Charlet who I used to go to Primary School with before she moved to France when I was nine. She's a famous muggle actress so our meeting was rather…interesting. But that's a story for another time. Because she was famous in the muggle world there wasn't really time for anything else. We spent most of our time going to parties with her film Directors, film launches and her film Premieres. Then a year later we had our first child, a son named James. He's just had his eleventh birthday last month. Not long after we had Toby who's nine. Then Lily six and Rachel who is just four months old."

"Harry where is your wife, Charlet? Is she at a party? We'd all love to meet her." Nods were given all around. Suddenly Harry felt very sad and that usual happy expression wavered slightly. His heart ached to think about Charlet, he could never talk about her without getting upset. But he knew he had to keep it together, he wouldn't cry in front of the Weasley's.

"I'm afraid you can't meet her Mrs Weasley."

"Why ever not?"

"Because she died two weeks ago in a car crash. We buried her last week." Harry then looked down at his hands, not wanting to see the pity in their eyes.

Everyone gasped. "Oh Harry dear! I'm so sorry I didn't know. How are you feeling dear?"

"I've been better Mrs Weasley but I have to keep going for the children's sakes."

Hermione and Ginny got up and stepped over to give Harry a hug. After Hermione and Ginny sat down Mrs Weasley got up and squeezed him tightly. "Where are the children now Harry? Are they coping well?" Mr Weasley asked.

"They're all upstairs in their rooms sleeping. They're not doing too well. They keep up appearances in front of guests and sometimes me, but, sometimes I seem them crying and they try to hide it."

A small breathing could be heard outside the door of the living room. Harry inclined his head towards the door. He knew exactly what, or rather who it was. "Lily?" Just then the door creaked open slowly to reveal a small girl in bright pink teddy pyjamas clutching a small brown teddy and a homemade book. "Daddy? Can you read me a story? I can't sleep." She said. The women cooed at the little girl and watched the scene in fascination. Harry stood up ready to move towards the door.

"Come on then Lily." Lily walked towards him and tugged on his pants and then looked up into his eyes. "No, Daddy. I want you to read to me here! I don't want to fall asleep upstairs."

Harry looked around at the Weasley's and then back down at Lily. With her small smile and dazzling eyes, it was hard to say no to her. "All right then."

He picked Lily up and sat back down again on the sofa. Lily sat on his knee and snuggled into his left arm. Harry put his arms around her so she could see the pictures in the book and opened it. Lily clutched the teddy to her chest with her right hand and put her other hand on Harry's left arm.

"So, do you want a muggle story or a wizard story?"

She sat and thought for a few moments then exclaimed "A muggle one like Mummy used to read."

"Ok, lets see, umm…well we read 'Cinderella' before so this time we'll read 'Sleeping Beauty'." As Harry began to read the story to Lily the Weasley's all listened closely with rapt attention at Harry using different voices for all the different characters. "…and they all lived Happily Ever After." Harry gently closed the book and placed it on the side table and looked down at Lily's sleeping form. He gently stood and put lily gently over his shoulder with her arms around his neck.

"Everyone it's quite late now so you're all welcome to sleep in the guest rooms. We have plenty on the first floor landing. As I don't have a house elf or a maid I'll have to show you them in a moment after I've put Lily to sleep." After putting Lily to bed and showing all the Weasley's to their rooms, Harry sank down onto his bed and fell into a dream filled sleep, full of memories of him and Charlet. He fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**FlowerPetalsToTheWind & David Fishwick:** Thank you for wanting me to continue with this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. The dream and the visitor

Author's note: Charlet is pronounced as Charlotte, it is just spelt the French way. I hope you like this next chapter! Sorry for the long wait!

IiIiI

**The Dream and the visitor**

_Harry had been in Paris for only two weeks. He'd just come from Spain and he had wanted a change of scenery. Harry had not made any new friends for the four months he had been away from the wizarding world. He wanted to keep to himself for the time being and reflect on his last days at Hogwarts. _

_He wrote to Ron, Hermione, Mr & Mrs Weasley and Andromeda Tonks every month, taking care not to mention his location. Andromeda had said that his little godson Teddy was doing fine and she had sent some pictures of him. He looked adorable in the pictures with his ever changing hair colour. _

_Mr and Mrs Weasley said that they were doing fine and that George was coping with the loss of Fred quite well and was managing the shop by himself, and that Ginny was doing great in her final year of Hogwarts. _

_Ron and Hermione had both mentioned that they were re-doing their final year at Hogwarts to complete their NEWT's so that Ron could become an Auror and Hermione could work in the Department of Mysteries. _

_So now, Harry sat in a small upper class bar in the heart of Paris at a small glass table in a far corner of the room with a small glass of whiskey. As Harry finished the last of his whiskey a tall slender woman began to approach. She had sensuously long, slender legs with a pair of high heeled, silver, closed toe shoes. She wore a bright blue slim dress which came to just below her knee, with a silver jewelled waist belt which outlined her magnificent curves and flat stomach. The dress had two straps at the shoulders and a low, square cut neckline which accentuated her breasts. _

_She had a long, graceful neck, small delicate lips and pale blue eyes. Her hair went just down past her shoulders in long, glossy, sleek, dark blonde strands. She wore a fairly large silver diamond ring on her right hand with a matching jewelled necklace that dropped to just between her breasts. Small diamond, studded earrings also graced her ears. The only make-up she wore was a small amount of blusher, black eyeshadow and eyeliner, mascara, and a light pink lip gloss. _

_As she approached the table, a waft of apple perfume came drifting towards Harry, quickly attracting his attention. She set her small, silver clutch bag on the table and leaned forward slightly, looking deep into his eyes._

"_Harry? Harry Potter? It's me Charlet! From Primary school?"_

_How could her forget that name. The last time he had saw his best friend was when he was nine and her family were moving to France. She had changed so much in the past nine years that it was hard to recognise her unless you really looked at her. He had missed her so much! Always thinking about her, wondering where she was and how she was doing. _

_He quickly stood up and opened his arms wide for her. "Oh Charlet!" She quickly stepped into his arms and gave him a loving hug and whispered in his ear. _

"_I've missed you so much Harry! More than you know!"_

"_I've missed you too Charlet!" Harry broke the hug and held her right hand and bade her to sit next to him whilst still holding her right hand in a tight clasp, as if afraid if he would let go of her hand she would disappear from his life once more. _

_They had talked for about two hours before the barman told them that he was closing for the night. Harry stood up, still clutching Charlet's hand tightly in his and made to move towards the door before Charlet pulled him back slightly._

"_Harry wait!" Harry turned around to face her and saw that she had a fearful and anxious look on her face._

"_Charlet what's wrong?"_

_Charlet chewed slightly on her bottom lip. "There's something I need to tell you before we go outside. I-I-I'm a famous actress and there will be lots of reporters outside waiting for me to come out. I've dealt with them since I was twelve and I'm used to it by now but…" _

'_So that's why people were peering in at all the windows. I wondered what those flashes in the windows were. No wonder why there were only a couple of people in the bar.' thought Harry._

_Harry took both of Charlet's hands in his and gave her a hug smile. "Don't worry Charlet. It doesn't bother me. Surprisingly I know how you feel. I'm just so happy that you finally made your dream come true. I mean you've wanted to be an actress since you were five!" _

_Charlet looked surprised and shocked. "Really? It doesn't bother you?"_

"_Not in the slightest!" Charlet quickly threw her arms around Harry's neck. "Thank you Harry."_

"_Don't mention it. Now, let's go out the back way so the reporter's won't see you." Harry held onto her hand and dragged her towards the back exit. Harry poked his head out first to check for any reporters and when he found none he ushered Charlet outside. Hand in hand they began walking down the small side street away from the crowd of reporters that had cluttered round the bar's entrance. _

_As they neared the end of the street and rounded the corner a reporter spotted them from down the road and quickly shouted out "There she is!" Everyone quickly turned in their direction and started speeding towards them. _

"_Oh no! They've spotted us!" Charlet groaned. _

_Harry quickly pulled her to him. "Come on let's go!" He quickly started to run down the street pulling Charlet with him as he went. All the while the reporters were quickly chasing them in hot pursuit, snapping pictures of their retreating backs. After twenty minutes Harry and Charlet had lost the reporters chasing them and stopped in a nearby side street to catch they're breathe. _

"_I think we lost them" said Harry whilst leaning over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breathe. _

"_Thank you Harry. I have never actually run away from them before, that'll sure be a treat in the papers tomorrow." She then let out a little giggle. "I don't know what I'd have done if they'd caught up to me."_

"_Well I'm sure it'll make a fabulous story, 'Famous actress seen running down street with mystery man!'" He said with a laugh._

"_Thanks again Harry." She said taking his hand in his._

"_Don't worry about it Charlet. I think I should take you home it's getting dark now."_

"_Yeah it is kinda late."_

"_Where about do you live? I'll drive you."_

"_I live at the Velours Rouge Luxury Apartments." Harry took her hand and led her towards the street where his car was parked. The journey lasted about half an hour in which time Charlet talked about how she had first been noticed and when she had started her acting career in Hollywood. She talked about her family and how she had missed him. Finally, they pulled up at her apartment and Harry walked Charlet to her apartment door. _

"_I'm so happy I met you tonight Harry. I've thought about you every day since I left. I always wondered what had happened to you. I never thought you'd end up here. I've loved you since I met you, and I always hoped that I met you again some day."_

"_I thought about you too Charlet, I was so worried about you, I never knew if you were doing ok or not."_

_Charlet opened her clutch bag and took out a small slip of paper and a pen. She wrote her phone number on it and passed it to Harry. Harry then exchanged his number to her. He had always thought of Charlet as more than a friend. He felt like she understood him in a way that nobody else could. Now, seeing her after all these years those feelings came rushing back with twice the power. He suddenly felt different about her. He couldn't let her leave his life again. It was now or never. _

"_Charlet, ever since we met I knew you were different. You made me feel complete in a way that I couldn't describe. I can understand if you don't feel the same but I really really like you and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me next Friday night?"_

"_I really like you too Harry. I always have. Give me a call." She gently leaned over and placed a small kiss on his lips before entering her apartment and closing the door. _

Harry suddenly woke up with a start, a heavy weight within his heart. He had silent tears dripping down his face. He quickly dashed them away and looked at the clock on the bedside table, only 5am! Harry knew he'd never get back to sleep, so he quickly showered and dressed.

His dream had felt so real, as if it could have happened only seconds ago. That was his first memory of Charlet, the first day they met after their childhood parting. That was the night that he knew Charlet could never leave his life. For their first date, he had taken her to his little villa on the outskirts of Paris. He had shown her around the house and then he had taken her into his huge garden where they simply sat under a chestnut tree, and ate and talked about all that had happened in their lives since they had been parted. That was also the day that their relationship began. The day their love began to blossom.

Harry quickly shook out of his thoughts and went into Rachel's room. Rachel was just beginning to stir, so Harry made up her bottle of milk and fed Rachel her breakfast. By the time all this had occurred an hour and a half had passed and it was now 6.30am. He knew that the others would be up soon, as they were early risers like himself. Harry went downstairs into the kitchen and placed Rachel into a small playpen with a few of her toys before starting to make the breakfast.

By the time it was 7.30am James, Toby and Lily where all sitting at the table eating their breakfast of tomato and cheese omelettes. Just then Mr & Mrs Weasley entered the dining room along with Ginny and George. Harry prepared them an omelette each and after twenty minutes of eating and conversation Hermione and Ron entered the fray and began breakfast.

Harry was sitting at the far end of the table and he turned his attention to Ron and Hermione.

"So, do you guys have kids?"

Hermione quickly answered and Ron pulled out some photographs from his wallet. "Oh yes. We have a son Hugo who is nine and a daughter Rose who is six. We didn't want to bring them last night so we left them with a babysitter." Ron then handed the pictures to Harry.

"Oh Hermione, your kids are lovely. At least now the kids can have some one to play with. Would you like that Lily, a new friend to play with?"

Lily quickly looked up from her miniature sized omelette. "Oh daddy I would love it!"

"That's settled then; you'll have to bring them round sometime so they can all play together."

"Of course we will mate." Ron said clapping Harry on the back of the shoulder as he then proceeded to finish off his omelette.

Harry turned to face George and Ginny. "What about you guys? Married? Kids?"

George quickly answered first before Ginny could even open her mouth. "I'm married to Alicia and we have a set of twins who are now ten, a boy Fred and a girl Francis. I'm sure we can all meet up one day and get together."

"That's wonderful George. And yes of course we will. Wouldn't miss the opportunity of meeting the twins of a prankster now would I?" He said as he smirked at George who smirked back.

Ginny then told Harry that she was as yet unmarried and childless. She didn't seem to mind much but Harry felt a little sorry for her seen as he had gone out with her in sixth year.

Just then the front door opened and then slammed closed and hurried footsteps where heard running down the corridor. "Harry! Harry!" someone shouted. Just then the kitchen door burst open and a twenty four year old woman ran in and embraced Harry tightly.

She appeared to be a muggle as she wore black skinny jeans and black heeled boots, matched with an emerald green shoulder top with a black waist belt. She had long light brown hair and brown eyes, and wore smoky black eye shadow with black eyeliner.

"I did it Harry! I did it!" she said as she tightened her hold on Harry.

Harry pulled back slightly and held his arms out on her shoulders. "Sarah, did what?"

Sarah started jumping up and down on the spot. "The audition for the part of Elizabeth in that TV Drama of pride and Prejudice! I got it!"

Harry suddenly spun her round quickly while shouting. "You got it! You got it!" Harry then released Sarah and James and Toby suddenly jumped out of their seats and ran to Sarah and gave her huge hugs, whilst shouting out "Well done Aunt Sarah!" and "Congratulations!"

After all the commotion and excitement had worn down Sarah quickly looked towards the table full of guests. She suddenly turned to Harry with her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she said with a smile.

Harry suddenly remembered all the Weasley's at his table. "Oh! Yeah Sarah this is Mr and Mrs Weasley, their sons George and Ron, and Ron's wife Hermione, and their sister Ginny. Everyone this is my sister in law, Sarah."

Sarah quickly went round to all the guests at the table shaking their hands. "Hello, nice to meet you."

"I'm really sorry to barge in on you like this Harry but did you look at your mail this morning?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"I think you should look at your mail. I got one this morning from the committee of the Oscar Awards."

Harry's face suddenly turned pale. He calmly walked out of the dining room and out into the hallway to collect his mail. He returned with a stack of letters and sifted through them until he found the one he was looking for.

As he opened the letter everyone turned to watch him. Sarah, knowing what lay in the letter, his children looking somewhat frightened yet sad, and the Weasleys looking utterly clueless.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We, as with the rest of the nation are saddened to hear the news of your wife's death two weeks ago. Mrs Charlet Rose Potter was a brilliant actress and was an inspiration to us all. She was uncommonly kind and a dedicated worker. We hope that you and your children are coping with your recent loss. _

_We on the committee have decided to nominate Mrs Potter for the Best Actress award for her spectacular performance in 'Betrayal of three ways.' Due to the unfortunate events of Mrs Potter's death we hope that you can attend the presentation in her name. _

_The Oscar Awards are to be held at the Kodak Theatre at the Hollywood and Highland Centre in Hollywood, Los Angeles on Saturday, August 8__th__ at 6pm. We hope that you will be able to attend._

_Yours sincerely_

_David._

_(Head Committee Member)_

Harry sat and stared at the envelope. He looked at Sarah, and then at all the questioning faces at the table. He suddenly scraped back his chair and left the room without a backwards glance.

As the door quietly closed behind him Sarah turned towards everyone at the table. "Let me go handle it." She quickly followed out the door and found Harry sitting on the bottom of the large staircase and sat next to him and held his hand.

"It's only been two weeks and already I have to show my face for the public. I mean, can't they just let me mourn in peace. I don't want to be walking down a red carpet smiling for the cameras."

"I know Harry, but you have to go. You know how much the award would me to Charlet if she wins. And you don't have to smile Harry, the public will understand. You've just lost your wife, it's expected."

"I just…me and Charlet always went together since we got married and now I'll be going on my own. It won't feel right. It won't be the same."

Sarah leant over and pulled him into a hug and murmured "I know Harry, I know."

Harry leant back again and looked at her. "Alright I'll go, but I'll expect to see you there at some point. I'll do it for Charlet because it's what she would have wanted."

Harry and Sarah stood up from the stairs and walked back towards the kitchen. Everyone expected Harry to sit back down and explain what had happened but instead he ignored everyone and walked towards the back door and out into the garden.

Lily ran over to Sarah and climbed onto her lap as she sat down. She looked up questioningly at Sarah.

"Aunt Sarah, why is daddy sad? Does he have to go to another premiere like him and mummy used to sometimes?"

All the Weasleys looked sadly at the scene between Sarah and Lily. They finally understood what had made Harry so upset.

"Yes Lily. Your mummy has been chosen for a big award and mummy's gone now so daddy has to get for her instead" she said, sadly.

"Oh." Lily then buried her head into Sarah's chest and stared off into space. Toby suddenly stood from his chair and walked towards the kitchen window that overlooked the garden. What he saw shocked him.

He had only ever seen his dad cry once, and that was when he had heard that mum had died. And now, here he was crying for only the second time, in the garden underneath the willow tree were dad had asked mum to marry him. He could see his shoulders shaking slightly as he stood in front of the trunk of the tree, slowly tracing the words they had both carved there.

Harry stood in front of the willow tree slowly tracing the words they had carved together after they got engaged: _Harry & Charlet together forever. _

"Charlet, why did you have to leave? I'm not complete without you. I can't do this alone. Since you left I've tried to keep my grief inside to be strong for the kids. But now…now I can't keep it bottled up, I need to let it out." By this time Harry was crying softly, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you more than words can say Charlet, you were, **are** my soul mate. The day you left I felt as if my heart had ripped in two. You were a part of me. I know you'll be glad you got nominated for an Oscar, I'll go in memory of you, but it'll never be the same. Not without you. Why did you have to leave Charlet? How could they take you from me? I need you. I miss you. I love you."

Harry started to cry louder and collapsed to the floor in a flood of tears. He sat against the tree and brought his knees up to his chest, in an act of comfort. As he cried a slight breeze whistled through the trees and Harry looked up feeling the presence of Charlet next to him.

The breeze moved and whistled through his hair, then a familiar soft, comforting voice gently whispered "I love you Harry." It was so quiet that if Harry hadn't have been listening for some sign of Charlet he would have thought it was a whistle in the wind.


	4. Harry's Job

IiIiI

**Harry's Job**

As Harry sat thinking about Charlet he heard a small twig snap nearby. He sensed that somebody was watching him, so he slowly got up from the tree and entered through the kitchen door. As he entered everybody looked fearfully at him as his face was set in a stony mask.

"James, take everybody up to the attic, and put the metal door lock on. Also set the alarm. And whatever you do don't look out the window."

Ron was sat at the kitchen table looking very confused. "Harry, what are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"JUST DO IT RON!" Everyone quickly flinched at his loud, harsh voice. Sarah quickly stood up from the chair with Lily on her hip. "Harry, what's happening?"

"James you look after Toby and Lily, Sarah, you take Rachel. Everyone please follow James, and don't ask any questions."

Sarah had a scared and anxious look on her face and when she passed Lily to James and picked up Rachel, everyone stood from the table without hesitation or questions and followed James out the door to the attic. Once they had all left the kitchen Harry locked the kitchen door and went towards the basement.

-***Meanwhile in the attic***-

The Weasley's, Sarah, Rachel, Lily, James and Toby where firmly locked in the large attic room with the metal door locked. James knew that something big was about to happen because his dad never used this room unless the family was in danger, he had only ever been in the attic once before, and he was scared.

Molly Weasley quickly walked over to where James stood. "James, what's going on?"

James looked up into Molly Weasley's worried face which mirrored his own. "I don't know. We never come up here unless dad thinks we are in extreme danger. That's what the metal door is for. We are safe in here; it's protected with lots of spells, he transferred this room from our old house when we moved in here permanently. I've only ever been up here once before when I was five. Something really bad must be happening. He told us to not look out the window; that must mean he doesn't want us to see anything."

"What could possibly be so dangerous that he would have to lock us up in here Arthur, I don't understand." Arthur walked over to Molly and took her hand.

"All we can do is wait Molly." As soon as the words left Arthur's mouth a loud gun shot rang out, followed by a large scream.

-***Back outside in the garden***-

In the basement Harry had picked up his Walther PPK shot gun and safely secured it to his foot, he then picked up his 5.56mm assault rifle and various knives, and grenades, he also kept his wand tucked safely away in his wand holster, just in case. Safely secured with all of his weapons he slowly stepped out into the garden. He knew that they had found him and where out there somewhere, he couldn't see anyone so he slowly stepped forward. At that moment he saw a man step out from behind the garden shed and shoot at him, he screamed loudly as the bullet pierced his left shoulder. He knew the neighbours couldn't see or hear him because he had put up a very strong silencing charm and protective charms. He knew he couldn't use a muggle repellent charm as the man attacking him was a muggle.

Harry quickly ducked behind the large willow tree and pressed his hand to his bleeding left shoulder. Harry quickly pulled out a grenade from his weapons belt, pulled the catch with his mouth and threw it towards the shed. After a few seconds a large explosion rocked the ground. Harry peered back around the tree and saw a few flames and lots of smoke. He cautiously stepped out from behind the tree and started walking apprehensively towards the smoke.

He couldn't see anything in front of him but he raised his gun in front of him protectively. Then suddenly an arm came out from the smoke, grabbed his left arm and kicked the gun out of his right hand. Harry quickly fell to the ground and retrieved his gun. He shot a stream of bullets at the man as he rolled away from him. As he stood, the man kicked the gun out of his hand and then side kicked him in the jaw. Harry once again fell to the ground, but he suddenly twisted his leg towards the man and swept him off his feet.

He jumped up and ran towards the man's hand and knocked his gun away. The man quickly kicked Harry in the stomach and he stumbled backwards. The man flipped back up so he was standing level with Harry. He quickly withdrew a knife from his belt and ran towards Harry.

-***Meanwhile in the attic***-

Everyone screamed at the sound of the gun and Harry's cry. They all quickly rushed towards the large, double attic windows. They all saw Harry pressing a hand against the bullet wound on his left shoulder.

They watched as Harry pulled out a grenade and threw it towards the shed. Nothing happened for a few seconds, until…BOOM! The whole attic room shook with the large explosion and they all had to hold on to the wall to right themselves.

"What on earth has Harry gotten himself into?" Molly asked no one in particular. She suddenly turned to Harry's eldest, James.

"Do you know what's going on James?"

James looked up at her just as shocked and confused as she was. "I have no idea. I mean I know he had another job before he was a teacher, but, I didn't know it was…" his voice trailed off slightly towards the end. They all watched as Harry cautiously walked towards the shed and a man appeared from the smoke. They all watched in fascination as Harry fought with the man, they didn't realise that he could fight like that, that was until they saw Harry unarmed and the man running towards him with a knife.

"Oh my god!" cried Ginny.

-***Back outside in the garden***-

As the man came running towards Harry with a knife in his hand, his first thought was _'Crap, I'm unarmed!'_ Harry quickly prepared himself and as the man went to stab him in the stomach Harry grabbed the man's arm and twisted it until the man dropped the knife and screamed in pain. Harry punched the man hard across the face and he fell to the ground. Harry quickly flipped him over onto his stomach and held onto his arms, pushing the man's face into the ground while his knee rested on the man's back.

"Who sent you?" he asked. The man made no sound so Harry pulled his head back and crashed it back into the ground. "I said who sent you!"

"I'll never tell you" the man grunted. Harry dug his knee painfully into the man's back till he cried out in pain.

"Well if you're not going to tell me anything I guess I'll have to kill you then won't I?"

"Go ahead" the man said as he tried to struggle free "I don't give a fuck!" Harry seemed slightly confused but he did something unexpected. He let go of the man's arms, releasing him and standing up.

"Go, and tell whoever sent you that if they send someone again they won't be coming back." The man seemed relieved that he was being sent free. As Harry turned his back to walk away the man noticed his gun lying mere feet away from him. He looked again at Harry's back and then towards the gun again. He scooted over towards the gun and fired it at Harry. Just as he went to shoot Harry whirled around to face him and the bullet pierced his stomach.

Harry held his hand on the wound in his stomach and pulled the shot gun from his holster on his ankle and shot it at the man where it pierced his head, and he fell to the ground, dead.

-***Meanwhile in the attic***-

James had watched the whole thing in fear, and Sarah was just staring blankly out the window. Hermione was trying to look after Lily and Toby but all they wanted was their dad. After Harry killed the unknown man they saw Harry stumble away and through the kitchen door below them. James ran for the door waiting for it to open. He knew that as soon as Harry re-entered the house the wards on the door would be let down and the door would unlock.

It seemed an eternity to James before the door unlocked with a small click. He quickly ran through the door and downstairs, followed bye everyone else, all the while screaming for his dad. He quickly found him in the study still holding onto his bleeding stomach, his arm wound completely forgotten. "Dad!" James shouted.

Harry quickly looked up from the small couch. "James, I told you to stay in the attic!" Just then everyone else streamed through the door and into the study. Sarah quickly handed Rachel to Ginny and ran towards Harry. "Harry, are you alright! Look your bleeding so badly, shall I take the kids out?"

"Yes please, they shouldn't see me like this."

Mrs Weasley had heard their conversation and took Rachel from Ginny's arms. "Come on children, why don't we go to the kitchen and bake some cookies, your Dad will get patched up and see you later. Now, don't argue, come on, quick, quick!" Ginny had picked up little Lily and followed her mother and James and Toby out the door.

Ron and Hermione where going frantic, while George and Mr Weasley just looked on in shock and confusion. Sarah was the only one that seemed capable of helping out. Harry had his hand pressed hard on the wound, and then he suddenly took his wand from his wand holster strapped to his arm. He quickly pointed the wand to his stomach and said "accio bullet" Harry had to bite back a cry as the bullet came whizzing out from his stomach. That was the hard part over at least. He then pointed to his stomach again and muttered "sano a vulnus**" **and his stomach wound closed up quickly and neatly and Harry took a long, deep breath.

"That was the easy part" he muttered. "Hermione, can you conjure me a round, cylinder shaped piece of wood please, just smaller than the size of a ruler?"

Hermione looked at him confused "What on earth for?" Harry looked at her and grimaced "You'll see." Hermione complied and quickly conjured the wood and passed it to Harry. All of them where curious as to what it was for. He quickly placed it in his mouth and pointed his wand to his left arm where blood was steadily seeping out, he was beginning to feel a bit light headed. He silently accio'd the bullet from his arm, which was embedded deeply into the muscle and bit back a loud cry as he bit down hard on the piece of wood.

After the bullet was removed he quickly sealed the wound and removed the wood from his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment, revelling in the feeling of not being in pain anymore. He felt Sarah put a hand on his arm lightly "Harry, I thought you stopped this."

"I did Sarah, why do you think I quit my job and decided to become a teacher! They must have found me; god knows how many people I pissed off whilst doing that job!"

"Harry, what on earth have you gotten yourself into now! We want an explanation right now!" shouted Hermione worriedly. Harry gave a large sigh and his shoulders visibly hunched in the chair. Everyone watched Harry patiently and curiously as he seemed to collect his thoughts.

"When I was travelling, I briefly trained and worked with the government in some special missions for about two years. After I met Charlet and James was born, I knew it was too dangerous to continue with so I quit and decided to become a teacher. There have only been two other instances like this before but it's been quiet for so many years now, I thought it was all over with."

"James did mention something about when you had to send him to the attic when he was younger" Ron mentioned quickly. Harry looked shocked "He remembers that? I thought he was too young to remember." Sarah took his hand in hers and looked at him seriously.

"Harry, you know what you have to do." He gently patted her hand "I know. I'll do everything I can to protect them."

**Authors note: **So another chapter at last! I have to apologise profusely for not updating, real life got very hectic as I started university and then my mum was diagnosed with a rare type of ovarian cancer so I was busy helping her get through that. But now life is back to normal and I had a day off to finish this chapter. I didn't know what to choose for Harry's job so I decided to give him two. Hope you like it, I hope it's not too OOC for Harry. But even if it is, really sorry but I just kept dreaming of this scene for months and it wouldn't go away. It may seem a bit unrealistic at the moment but I have many more plans for later chapters. Please read and review!

Also, I remember reading a really great Harry/Hermione story once and I thought I added it to my faves but I can't seem to find it and wondered if anyone knew where I can find it and what the link is? It's after Voldemort's defeat (I think!) and the trio return to Hogwarts and Hermione is with Ron. Hermione and Harry begin a love affair and it ends with Hermione leaving after two separate arguments with Ron and Harry. In the end Hermione returns and is pregnant and Ron thinks it is his (as does Harry) after they all think Hermione and Ron drunkenly slept together (which they didn't, Ron slept with Luna instead). Also features a Draco/Ginny relationship in which she is also pregnant. Also at the start of term feast a questionnaire type quiz is handed out in which people wrote down people for awards, and Harry/Hermione win best couple even though they aren't together. I really loved this story and would love it if someone knew where I could find it! Thank you!


End file.
